1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector having a cover case, and more particularly to a multi-contact electric connector having a nonconductive cover case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electric connectors of this type, various countermeasures have been taken for suppressing external noise in the parts connected with shielded cables. It has been considered to apply shielding to the part therefor, and an example of this measure is as disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laying-open No. 57-203483. In this prior art, an electric connector which is attached to a shielded cable and which has a nonconductive cover case is so constructed that conductive plates defining substantially the same shape as that of the recess of the nonconductive cover case are installed along the inner wall of the aforementioned recess, so as to hold the shielding braid of the cable and a conductive connector shell in electrical connection. According to such construction of the prior-art electric connector, the external noise can be suppressed to some extent owing to a shielding effect based on the conductive plates. With the construction, however, the shield is not satisfactory because it is performed only by one pair of parallel conductive plates. Moreover, the electrical connection of the shielding part with the mating conductive connector shell is performed in the order of the shielding braid of the shielded cable-the conductive plates--the conductive connector shell--a mating conductive connector shell, and a large number of electrical connection points are involved. It has accordingly been difficult to attain a stable shielding connection and to suppress the influence of the external noise stably without a dispersion among the articles of the electric connector.
An object of this invention is to solve the problems of the prior art electric connector as described above, and to provide an electric connector having a cover case which can suppress noise stably.